fairytailhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder God Tribe
The Thunder legion is one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail. The Thunder legion (雷神衆) is a team of three wizards formed to serve as Laxus's personal bodyguards. The three are loyal to Laxus, and show their support of his ambition to become the master of Fairy Tail by participating in the "Battle of Fairy Tail". They rarely visit the guildhouse or converse with any other guild members, though they appear more frequently and become more friendly with everyone else following Laxus's expulsion from the guild. Aside from their own unique abilities, all three members share the ability to cast magic by making eye contact with their opponents, though each member's "eye magic" differs. Members Freed Justine Freed Justine (Furīdo Jasutīn) is a 20-years old mage who is skilled enough to be a S-Class Mage(stated by Erza). Freed Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. Laxus Dreyar calls him Freed the Dark he also the captain of the Raijinshuu. He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. His magic style is Enchantments. Fried seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu. He also seems to care for his former friends as he questioned Laxus when Laxus told him to kill other Fairy Tail members if he must. He seems to respect Laxus as he does whatever Laxus says even killing other guild members if he is ordered. When Mirajane shouts at him saying weren't they friends, Fried closes his eyes and replied "we were once". After Laxus left Fairy Tail, he shaved his head, it grew back to normal as seen in chapter 165. Freed's magic allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Freed's magic seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on his opponents. It was first used during the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Freed's enchantments were used as traps do have the guild members fight each other to escape. Contrary to Makarov's theory that his magic needed some time to complete, Freed was shown to be able to easily write characters with his sword to produce its effects. Evergreen Evergreen (Ebāgurīn) is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Her glasses suppress and control it because of its immense power. Recently, it has been revealed that she also uses exploding dust in combat. Because of her abilities, she was invited to join the Raijinshuu. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. Evergreen's primary magic is her Stone Eyes, which turn anyone who looks into them into stone. This ability is very similar to the mythological monster, Medusa. Overtime, those turned to stone will turn to dust, and she is supposedly able to turn them to dust upon her own command. Evergreen wears glasses so as to contain her powers in public. Bickslow Bicklow is a 22 year-old member of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up Laxus Dreyar's team Raijinshuu. His member's stamp is on his tongue. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue and laughing maniacally. Bixlow refers the dolls he controls with his magic as "babies". Bixlow seems to like souls, which fits in with his actual magic and figure eyes. Bixlow possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. Because of his type of magic, he is also able to see human souls. Bicklow, like Evergreen possess a special eye magic which allows him to turn anyone who looks into his eyes into dolls, allowing him to control their souls. Aside from his magic, Bicklow is relatively weak physically. Facts *'All the members of The Thunder God Tribe have a secondary Magic ability in their eyes (Evergreen uses hers as primary).' *'All the members of The Thunder God Tribe were also beaten by female mages in the Fighting Festival arc.'